labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Katagiri Miho
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 159cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = (2016 - Present) ( years) |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-) |blog = Official Blog |twitter = |group = Fragrant Drive |joined = October 2, 2018 |mcolor = |days = |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = December 23, 2016 |mcolor2 = |days2 = 1 year, 11 months, 2 days |graduated2 = November 25, 2018 |debutsingle = Mune no Oku no Vermillion |shoesize = 23.5}}Katagiri Miho '(片桐みほ) is a member of Label The Garden. She is a member of Fragrant Drive. She is a former second generation member of SeeDream. She was introduced as a member of Label The Garden on September 28, 2016 Biography Early Life Katagiri was born on July 5, 1998 in Hokkaido, Japan 2016 In the summer of 2016 Katagiri auditioned for the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 in hopes of joining Label The Garden. On September 28 during the final special SHOWROOM broadcast it was announced that Katagiri passed along with Asahina Ruu, Itabashi Kana, and Tachibana Riko."「コロムビアアイドルオーディション2016」" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-28 On December 23, it was announced that she will start activities as a seeDream member in January along with Tachibana Riko and Asahina Ruu. 2017 On July 8, Katagiri celebrated her birthday with a live titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.13 ~Katagiri Miho Birthday Party~. 2018 on July 22, Katagiri will celebrate her birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.43 〜Katagiri Miho Birthday Party〜. On October 2, it was announced that Katagiri, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member of Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. 2019 On July 14, Katagiri celebrated her 21st birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.79 ~Katagiri Miho Birthday Party~. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister and she also has a pet dog. |-|Education= As of April 2018 she is in her second year of university. In March 2017 she has graduated from high school. When Katagiri joine Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= *Itabashi Kana:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Itabashi Kana. *'Katou Marin:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Katou Marin. Profile Stats= * '''Name': Katagiri Miho (片桐みほ) * Nickname: Mippo (みっぽ) * Birthdate: * Birthplace:'''Hokkaido, Japan * '''Zodiac Sign: Cancer * Height: 159cm * Blood Type: B * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.09.28 LTG Member * Fragrant Drive Color: Orange (2019-) * seeDream Color: Orange (2018) * LTG Groups: ** Fragrant Drive (2018-) ** SeeDream (2016-2018) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Food: freshly cooked rice, apples, dumplings. * Hated Food: cold harden rice, spaghetti,carrot. * Hobbies: idol appreciation, singing, dancing. * Special Skill: swimming, CUPS. * Learning Language: Russian. * Favorite Sport: swimming. * Favorite Color: red, orange, light blue. * Favorite Idol: Morning Musume, Angerme, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Inaba Aika, Kodama Ririka. * Favorite Music: Touhou Project, VOCALOID, Idol songs. * Motto: Anzendaiichi (安全第一; Safety First). Trivia * She states her personality is my pace. * She says she is a night person. See Also * Gallery:Katagiri Miho * List:Katagiri Miho Concert & Event Appearances * List:Katagiri Miho Discography Featured in External Links * Twitter * Official Blog * Cheerz References Category:2016 Additions Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:SeeDream Category:July Births Category:1998 Births Category:Cancer Category:People from Hokkaido Category:Blood Type B Category:Members currently attending university Category:Katagiri Miho Category:Fragrant Drive